10 years
by Mi-moon
Summary: "It's been 10 years... Don't you dare forgett." Denmark visits Sweden. Year is 2010. Does Sweden remember what's so special about just this year? or had he forgotten? Kind off DenSu if you squint. Oneshot


Hello! I'm back!  
And this time, I've brought a Denmark/Sweden fic :D!  
PARTY! (not really.)

**R&R!**

_**ENJOY~!**_

(Please ignore my grammar fails...)

* * *

Sweden was sitting in his couch in the livingroom while the snow gently kept floating down from the dark skies outside. The warm light from the lamps and the light from the TV lit up his livingroom, leaving a softening, lazy feeling over the late evening in his cold country. It was actually early spring already, but in Sweden it isn't warm at all until late may. He had the elements on so that he wouldn't be cold. Even though Sweden lived in a very cold place, he despited the cold above anything else. He would really have preffered living around the equator, where the warm countries lie. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and enjoyed the warmth he got from it. He heard how the wind outside picked up, most likely creating a blizzard outside. Sweden listened to the blizzard and shivered when he imagined how cold it was outside. This was also typical for a Swedish spring. Strong, cold winds from north hitting down on his dearest country and freezing it for another few months before the warm winds from the south comes up and warms his shores. He wished the southern winds would hurry up this year…

All of a sudden, Sweden heard a knock on his door. He hesitated, thinking it might've been the wind, but when the knocking was heard for the second time he got up from his warm spot on the couch and walked lazily towards the hall. He opened the door and stared into two blue eyes, standing on his threshold.

"Yo!" Denmark said, smiling and lifting his hand in a friendly salute. Sweden eyed Denmark from top to toe, noting that the Dane was dressed in his usual brown uniform coat (which Sweden though looked awefully cold in the current weather.). He grunted as an answer to Denmarks greeting.

"Er…" Denmark laughed. "It's pretty cold out here, so if you don't mind…" Sweden blinked slowly but stepped to the side to let the Dane inside. Denmark quickly rushed inside, shivering because of the cold. Sweden closed the door behind him, wanting to keep the most of the warmth _inside_ the house.

"Dude!" Denmark exclaimed while taking off his coat. "You really have a nasty weather during this time of the year. I mean, it's _freezing_ outside!" Sweden 'Hn'ed and went back into the livingroom, the Dane following him soon afterwards. "How do you stand it?" Denamrk wondered as Sweden sat down on the exact same spot he had been sitting on before and wrapped the blanket around him once more.

"I dn't…" Sweden mumbled into the blanket, eyes settling on the TV again. Denmark stared at him for a while before smiling weakly.

"Your glasses are foggy." He said, chuckling, and removed the foggy glasses from Swedens face. Swedens green eyes slowly blinked, unable to focus on the Dane without the glasses. Denmark wiped the fogg off with his sleeve and put the glasses back onto the Swedes face, his weak smile still grazing his lips. Sweden slowly fixed his glasses to the right position.

"Th'nx…" He said dully. Denmarks smile grew wider and he sat down beside Sweden in the couch. He listened to the sounds in Swedens home. They were somehow… comforting. Calming. He closed his eyes and listened to the weak buzzing from the TV, feeling Swedens precense and warmth beside him on the couch. Somewhere from out in the hall, he could hear Swedens old clock ticking back and forth, back and forth… slowly giving away those deep, dark 'tock-tock' sounds. He heard the blizzards howling outside and the cracking from the house when the wind hit it too hard. He could fall asleep here, in Swedens house. After all, it was like his second home where he could run when he had too much work to do at his own place. He opened his eyes again, glancing at the ceiling above him.

"Hey…" He said softly, gaining the attention from the Swede beside him, who let his eyes drift away from the TV to look at Denmark. "Do you remember what year it is this year?" He asked, smiling towards the blonde beside him. Sweden eyed him suspiciously.

"Yea'." He simply said. "2010." Denmarks smile grew wider. He had been suspecting that Sweden had forgotten… He closed his eyes and leaned back into the warmth of the couch.

"It's not just 2010… Have you forgotten?" Sweden raised one of his eyebrows, not knowing what the Dane was speaking off. Denmark pouted.

"Aah! Sweden is such a meanie!" He whined and threw his arm around Sweden and rubbed Swedens hair, making it a mess. Sweden winced. Denmarks rubbing softened into ruffling as he regained his serious face, which looked a little sad, according to Sweden. He let the Dane gently drive his hands through his hair, caressing his blonde locks softly. Denmark leaned his own head on top of Swedens and breathed in his friends smell. He smelled shampoo, the Dane thought. "It's been 10 years, you idiot…" He mumbled into Swedens locks and let his arms wrap around the Swede beside him. Sweden shifted in the Danes embrace, but said nothing. "Don't you dare forgett it…"

"… 'nt…" Sweden mumbled so quiet that Denmark allmost didn't hear him.

"Huh?" The Dane said, leaning down to get a better look at Swedens face. Sweden weakly glared at the other nation.

"I wn't…" He said and then he looked away, a weak blush covering his cheaks. "H'w c'd I f'gett…" He added, quietly. Denmark blinked, blushing slightly. So he did remember? So he had known why Denmark had come to his place… Truth to be told, Sweden had actually been waiting for the Dane to show up on his stair since New Year. Because they both knew that this year was special, for both of them. Denmark started smiling. He was so happy Sweden had remembered. He hugged the blushing Swede tightly.

"Aw~!" He cried. "You're blushing, Sweden!" He said, laughing, keeping the struggling Swede in a tight embrace. "Admitt it! You've actually been waiting for me the whole year so far, haven't you?"(Bullseye!) He said teasingly into Swedens ear. Sweden growled irritated and showed Denmark off of him.

"Sh't up!" He growled. " 'nd I h've not b'n watin' f 'r you…" He said, pulling the blanket around himself again, curling into a ball in the couch. Denmark laughed.

"Oh, come on. Don't sulk Sweden~ I was just kidding~" He said, clinging to Swedens side, trying to steal his blanket. Sweden growled irritated.

"G't off!" He said, trying to kick the Dane in the side. Denmark pouted.

"But I'm cold! Please share with me~?" He begged, pulling lightly at the blanked Sweden had wrapped tightly around himself. Sweden scowled, but loosened his grip on his beloved blanket. Denmark shone up. "Yay! Thank you, Sweden!" He said, smiling broadly as he curled up beside Sweden underneath the warm blanket.

"Uwah. Y're cold." Sweden muttered as Denmarks cold hand briefly touched his.

"Told ya!" Denmark said smiling. Sweden just snorted and rolled his eyes.

Both of them were actually really happy at the moment, sitting together curled up in Swedens couch, underneath Swedens blanket, inside Swedens warm house while the blizzard blew by outside. Both Denmark and Sweden were fine spending time together like this, calmly, cosily, curled up together in a couch, keeping each other warm. There was a reason for Denmark to be at Swedens house just this year. And there was a reason for Sweden to have been waiting for Denmark just this year. Because this year was special for both of them. This year… they had been connected to each other in 10 whole years.

* * *

_**Happy 10th anniversery to the bridge connecting Denmark and Sweden!****Öresundsbron! :)**_

Well, inspired by the 10th anniversery of Öresundsbron between Sweden and Denmark.  
It's only 10 years old, ftw!  
I didn't know that! (And I _LIVE_ in Sweden!  
(In Skåne actually, which is exactly where the  
bridge is...))

I think Sweden and Denmark are so sweet together :) Really, I know  
we're ,like, supposed to be fighting the Danes all the time, but srsly...  
We're not! We get along with Denmark just fine. There are boats from Sweden  
to Denmark and the other way around. (We have a pretty good relation to  
Norway too, but not to Finland! We might be paired up with him, but really... That's not the case...)

ANYWAY!  
This was scribbled together pretty fast, (so please ignore my gramar fails)  
And I pretty much only made it up because I was boored .''

_**Hope you ENJOYED ANYWAY :D**_

_**Owari...  
**_


End file.
